


Everyday Magic

by pir8grl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo learns that it's the little things that make life magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Time Petals 100 prompt 'everyday magic.'

At first, this world had seemed so bleak and silent and prosaic. His head echoed with the absence of the hum of his glorious time ship, and stars, once so near and familiar, were now cold, and locked so very far away, beyond his reach. All of time and space was suddenly reduced to just one world. 

If not for her, he’d have surely gone mad. It was she who showed him the beauty and wonder of small, everyday things; things that would never have held his attention for a moment before…well, before. 

Instead of supernovas, he had the warmth of a shared blanket in front of the telly. 

Instead of constellations, he had crisply frosted windowpanes in the early morning light. 

Instead of a pantheon of beliefs and deities to choose from, he had one thing to believe in - just one. He had her.


End file.
